Certain known apparatuses for measuring the dimension of cylindrical bores of a workpiece such as an engine block employ a plurality of gauges that can be displaced axially and transversely. However, such apparatuses do not facilitate movement of the gauges laterally with respect to each other, such as to accommodate bore measurements of different workpieces having bores that are positioned differently with respect to each other. Such apparatuses also do not allow inspection and measurement of bores that are aligned along axes that are not parallel to each other.